


A New Legacy

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship(s), Tears, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry, childbirth complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: After you started dating Dean you moved into the bunker to live with the Winchesters. Everything was pefect until you find out you are pregnant. How will Dean react to these news?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. Revelation

You had lost count of the months you had spent with the Winchesters. You had known them for years and sure enough, you had gone through some rough patches, but also spent some wonderful times together. About two years ago, things between you and Dean had started developing. It all started with a heated night after a victorious hunt when alcohol, euphoria and adrenaline had sent you down an unexpected path. You had known back then that you were hooked on something you would not get rid off so easily. From that moment on, there had been little teasing moments, smaller adventures, heated kisses and so on. One day you had realized, that Dean acted unusually distant. He had tried to avoid you and had even reacted unexpectedly touchy when you tried to tease him. Later that day you had had your chance to corner him, to ask what was wrong. And after all the hesitation, the teasing, the back and forth, he had suddenly told you he could not do that any longer, because he had fallen in love with you. You had laughed and kissed him, as you had been hoping for that moment for quite a while. It had turned out to be the best night you ever spent together. Since that day things had been different, the phone calls did not always involve important information or back up plans for some upcoming hunt. Sometimes you had just talked about the stuff that was on your mind, or sometimes you had just checked on each other. About half a year ago, maybe more, you had finally agreed to move in to the bunker. Of course it was only for security measures, to have you profit from all the stored information and so on. Still, it took Sam only a month until he moved to another room further down the hall, because, as he put it, he could not sleep with noise canceling headphones every night.

Things had evolved pretty well, you had figured out a routine that worked for everybody and Dean and you still had two separate rooms to give each other space if needed. This space had been much needed during the last weeks as you had been feeling moody and weird and you had the feeling you were coming down with a flu or something of that sort. But after a while a nasty suspicion had been growing in the back of your head. And now you were sitting in the bathroom, counting the seconds before you would finally have a result. When the timer had dropped to zero, you took the pregnancy test with trembling fingers. Staring at the test you did not know if you should laugh or cry. As if hypnotized, you stuffed the test in the pocket of your pants and walked down the hall towards your room. Half way there you met Sam, who greeted you cheerfully, only to immediately sense that something was wrong.

“Hey Y/N, are you okay? You look like you … well, I’d say like you’d seen a ghost but …. you know what I mean. What’s going on?”

You had no idea what to say so you just mumbled “I … I’m fine … I guess.” and continued walking.

When you sat on your bed, you heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N? Can I come in?”

As you did not answer, Sam slowly opened the door and came in. His worried look told you that you probably looked just as crappy as you felt. He sat down on the bed, next to you and gave you a little nudge with his elbow.

“Come on, talk to me.”

You did not say anything, nor did you react in any other way. After a while with unbroken silence, Sam’s voice got more serious.

“Honestly, you’re making me nervous. You really seem troubled and that’s … unusual to say the least. So seriously, what’s wrong?”

You reached into your pocket and showed him the test. His face lit up from one second to the other.

“You’re pregnant?? But that’s wonderful! Dean is going to be thrilled!”

You nervously looked up. “Is he though? I mean … we have never spoken about marriage, let alone kids. And … I’m not sure if he really wants any of this, you know?”

Sam grabbed you and pulled you into a soft hug. “He will be happy about this. Maybe it will just take him some time to realize it.”

You buried yourself in his arms. “I really hope so.” 

Some minutes later, Sam had left again and you had spent about half an hour staring at the wall, trying to figure out what you were feeling. Suddenly it knocked again. When Dean came in you pretended that everything was normal. He grinned and sat down next to you.

“Hey I thought we might order pizza tonight, watch a good movie, have a drink, maybe try that … thing we talked about? Hmm?”

He gave you that teasing little look that you loved so much, but today it did not work.

You simply shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.”

He seemed a little disappointed but he tried not to show it. “We can also just watch a movie, cuddle a little and go to sleep if you want.”

Instead of answering, you looked at the floor.

“Dean … have you ever thought about our future?”

He seemed a little confused. “Well I try not to think about it too much. I mean in our line of work we can sometimes not even plan a week ahead to be honest.”

You slowly shook your head. “No I mean … like … OUR future.”

Dean took your hand and smiled. “Hey as long as we’re together, I don’ really care what the future brings. I just want to be with you.”

You hesitated and you felt like your heart would jump out of your chest any moment.

“So have you ever thought about … I don’t know … marriage or kids?”

Dean took a moment to think about your question.

“I never thought about it. I mean if things work out, we could probably get married one day. But kids? I mean let’s be honest. I’m damaged in ways no normal person could ever imagine. I drink too much, put my life on the line every other day, cross the country all the time, sleep in crappy motels, eat cheap fast food. I know what it’s like to grow up in the life. It ain’t pretty. I wouldn’t want to do that to a kid. And my dad? He was a good man once, but this life changed him. It turned him into a man who would leave his kids alone all the time, who would never be proud or even satisfied, who would always ask more than you should ever ask of your kid. And I turned out pretty much like him in most points. I mean let’s be honest. I’m no father, I’m a killer.”

When he looked back at you, he immediately went pale. You stared at him, silent tears streaming down your face, and he had no idea what had gone wrong.

“Hey, sweetheart, I still love you. But would you really want to have kids with me? Kids who grow up in the life?”

He looked at you, clearly wondering why this statement had hit you so hard. But you just turned away from him, laid down on the bed, burying your face in your pillow, silently crying. For a moment nothing happened. But then you felt Dean’s warm hand on your shaking shoulders.

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

You needed a moment, but on the other hand you knew, that Dean started to worry. So you slowly sat up, wiped away your tears even though you could not really stop crying and you carefully looked at him.

“Dean … I …”

The words seemed to get stuck in your throat. You took a deep breath and finally managed to get it out.

“I’m pregnant.” 

His face just froze for a moment.

“Come again?”

You looked at your hands, fumbling with the blanket.

“I’m pregnant, Dean. But …. well … I guess I know now how you feel about it. Maybe… Maybe Cas can help me to…”

You could not say what you think was necessary. It took Dean a moment until he understood.

“Whoa, hold your horses, okay? I thought it was just a hypothetical question. Just … give me a second.”

He stood up and started pacing slowly. Running his hand through his hair he took deep breaths and seemed to reflect upon that situation. He saw you sitting there, looking down, being all pale and nervous, tears dripping down on your blanket. And all of it was because you found out you were carrying his child. Another Winchester. Another next generation hunter with a messed up life. Another man of letters. Another legacy. … _His legacy_ … And suddenly he understood. He stopped pacing and sat down on the bed again.

“So…” he took your hand. “A little you and me, hmm?”

You carefully looked up.

He shrugged. “Well maybe I am no father-material. But no matter what, I know one thing for sure. You’re gonna be a great mom.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “Dean, are you saying…”

He smiled. “We’ll figure it out. Together. Like we always do.”

You grabbed him tight and buried your face in his shirt. And when you felt his strong arms close around you, you really felt like he would protect you against anything. And you knew he would.


	2. Acclimatization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about your pregnancy you, Dean and Sam have to learn to deal with the new circumstances. Which is, by far, not always easy. But as Castiel gets involved, things that usually make the hunter life more complicated suddenly make things easier. In the end you overhear Dean making a rather personal confession when talking to Sam.

After having told Dean about your pregnancy, you spent some time in silence. He held you tight in his arms and you both had just tried to sort out all your thoughts and feelings. After a while Dean had let out a sigh.

“We should probably tell Sam about it, hmm?”

You blushed. “I … well … to be honest, he already kind of knows it…”

Dean looked surprised. “You told him before you told me?”

You nervously shook your head. “No, no, it wasn’t like that. He saw me when I came back from the bathroom after taking the test and he knew something was bothering me. And I … I couldn’t really hide it… I’m sorry.”

Dean just kissed you on the hair and smiled. “Well let’s tell him officially.”

He got up and held out his hand. You took it and did not let it go when you left the room and went along the hallway to the library. When you came around the corner, you saw Sam sitting at the table, staring at his laptop with a broad grin on his face, obviously focused completely on what was on the screen. Dean watched him for a moment.

“Please tell me that’s porn!”

Sam flinched, looked up and slammed his laptop shut. Then he looked at Dean, at your entwined fingers and at you, then he started grinning again.

“So… congratulations,huh?”

You laughed. “Sam, you didn’t already look up baby stuff, did you?”

Sam looked a little embarrassed for a second. “What? No, I wasn't.”

Dean just shook his head and sighed. “Dude, really?”

when you looked at Dean you saw, that he, too, was trying to hide his grin – and he was failing miserably.

Three weeks later the situation had become a little weird. Sam always started grinning whenever you entered the room, Dean seemed a little helpless and did barely touch you, as if you were some fragile porcelain doll, and you – well you were just a mess. Sometimes you were energetic and full of joy and sometimes you just sat there like a bag of flour and stared at the wall.

This morning, Sam had greeted you with the words “Good morning Y/N, you’re looking great.” Which was actually true as you had slept perfectly. But in response you had started crying because you immediately thought about the fact that you would soon look like a big fat rhino.

And when you had searched through the kitchen for some tasty little snack, Dean had asked what he had to buy so you could prepare those delicious ribs once again. It resulted in you snapping at him if you were supposed to be his good little housewife from now on, bearing children, cooking, washing and cleaning. This had confused him so much that you had later made him an apple pie because you felt guilty. And pretty much every day ended with you wearing sweatpants and one of Dean’s shirts, wrapped in a blanket, watching TV while Dean sat next to you and simply endured whatever you threw at him. 

Another two weeks later you were sitting in the library, using Sam’s laptop to distract yourself by going through some men of letters files, when the bunker door opened. When you looked up, you saw Cas walk down the stairs. Suddenly it hit you and in a panic you grabbed your cell phone and sent Dean a message. _“Library! Now!”_ You looked at Cas and smiled nervously.

“Hey, Cas! It’s been a while.”

He nodded. “Is everything okay, Y/N? Sam and Dean have been exceptionally quiet during the last weeks and I noticed that some cases close by have been taken over by other hunters.”

His stern and slightly worried look made you feel even worse. How could this have happened?

“Well, Cas, the thing is…”

Suddenly you heard hurried steps behind you and Dean entered the library. He seemed quite surprised to see Cas and shot you and inquiring look.

“Dean, Cas is here to see if we are okay because … we haven’t really talked to him in the last weeks.”

The tone of your voice made clear that there was a hidden message and your look emphasized that even more. It took Dean a second until he suddenly flinched.

“Oh crap. Look Cas I’m sorry.”

Cas had obviously no idea and looked back and forth between you and Dean.

“Is there something you are not telling me?”

You smiled. “Cas I am really sorry we did not tell you that earlier, but we had so much on our mind. We did not want to exclude you. The thing is … I’m pregnant.”

Cas face relaxed a little, but he still did not show much emotion.

“I understand. There is no reason to apologize. When there are more important matters at hand, one can sometimes forget about certain things.”

You still felt guilty, maybe even more so given the calm reaction.

“Cas, you are family, you know that. We should have told you.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry. The most important thing now is to keep you and the baby safe.”

You nodded. “You are right. That reminds me that I have to look for a doctor to check on the baby.”

You looked at Dean, knowing he was always nervous when it came to health and safety of you and your child.

Suddenly Cas reached out. “May I?”

You looked at him and hesitated, but as you did not refuse in any way, he held his hand over your stomach and a soft light appeared between his hand and your body. After some seconds, he took away his hand and smiled at you in a way that was unfamiliar to you.

“The baby is perfectly healthy.”

You immediately grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it. Even though Cas was not a doctor, this had just been the first examination and confirmation of the baby’s well-being. You felt that you were starting to tear up again and you immediately apologized to Cas, worried that this emotional reaction might make a wrong impression on him. But he just looked at you with that hint of a smile.

“I am sure, experiencing the wonder of creation inside your own body, can be quite overwhelming.”

You just nodded and were quite glad as Sam also joined the conversation. After a moment, the men started falling back into one of their usual conversations about heaven and hell and the many things in between. You listened without really paying attention and after about half an hour, you excused yourself and went to take a nap. A nap that once again ended after no less than four hours.

After knowing about your pregnancy, Cas stopped by regularly to see if you and the baby were alright. It was indeed that regular, that you had decided not to see a doctor after all. And in all honesty, what could a doctor know or see that an angel of the lord could not? And it was actually quite adorable to see Cas reactions. He had obviously read every possible book about pregnancy and sometimes he even appeared like a talking textbook.

Saying things like “This is absolutely normal at this point.” or “You might experience certain digestive problems during the next weeks.” made him appear more like a doctor than you could ever have imagined. But you also came to see another side of Cas that you had not expected. Whenever he was using his angel powers to check on you and the baby, there was a certain vague smile on his face. One day – he estimated that you were probably in your 21st week – you felt a sudden weird tingling sensation in your belly and when you looked at Cas, he gave you such a warm and happy smile, that you forgot for a moment that he was an angel.

“Cas, I … I just felt the baby move.”

He nodded. “You are now feeling the wonder of creation in a way that no man or beast or angel could ever understand. And I am very grateful that I am allowed to witness this process.”

You smiled and stood up. As you wandered along the hallway, you kept your hands on the small baby bump you started to show. When you reached the kitchen you saw Sam and Dean preparing dinner.

“So Dean, already got used to the thought of being a dad?”

When you heard Sam’s question, you stopped just outside the room and waited.

“I don’t know if there is some kind of getting used to it. I mean so far she’s just about half through her pregnancy and I just feel useless. Sure I know that Cas can help her in some way and you can help her with that yoga stuff. But I am basically just sitting around trying not to upset her. And when I think of all the stuff that she still has coming… I’m not used to sitting around. Give me something to punch or kill and I’ll do anything. But with this stuff… I’m not helping at all.”

You felt an overwhelming happiness flow through your body.

“You are the biggest help for me.”

Sam and Dean turned around, obviously surprised that you were there.

“Hey, uh, I thought you were with Cas…”

Dean stammered, apparently a little embarrassed by what you had heard him say.

“I was. But he was done and there was something I wanted to tell you. But first… about what you just said. Dean, you are helping me. You are there for me, when I need you, you endure my mood swings, you try to make sure I am okay. And all the time when I came back from the bathroom after one of my morning sickness attacks, I knew you would be there to ask me if I’m alright. And you know what makes all this even better? That I know how scared you are. I know you think your family is cursed, and I remember the stories about what happened to Sam and your mom and dad. And even though you are scared and worried and feeling helpless, you are there for me and you try to make me feel good. And I know that our baby will be perfectly safe. Because this baby will have a strong and proud dad, a loving and smart uncle and there will literally be an angel watching over our child.”

While you were talking you had come closer and when you finished, you wrapped your arms around Dean and smiled at him. And while teary-eyed uncle Sammy turned away to continue cutting vegetables, Dean kissed you on your brow and held you in a tight hug. You knew you still had quite a journey ahead of you, but you had each other and friends and family who would support you and keep you safe. And for a moment Dean had forgotten all his fears.


	3. A dubious gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and the Winchesters go through the ups and downs of your advanced pregnancy, you are suddenly contacted by Crowley.  
> The King of Hell has a gift for you. And once again you and especially the Winchesters ask the old question:  
> Why does Crowley do what Crowley does?

Your pregnancy had been going well so far and you had about three more weeks to go. All the ups and downs, the mood swings, the confusion had decreased to a level where it could all be explained with simple stress and exhaustion. Castiel still checked in on you on a regular basis and gave you advice on exercise, diet and even your sleeping positions. You knew he meant well, but how could you explain to an angel, that you preferred to listen to your own body? In the meantime, you had fortunately convinced Sam and even Dean to follow some smaller cases nearby, because you could not always stand their constant presence and also they were starting to act like caged animals. One evening, the brothers came home from a werewolf hunt, full of euphoria and adrenaline. Sam just quickly made himself some way too healthy tacos and disappeared in his room. He often did that to give you and Dean some alone time. About 15 minutes later, Dean reappeared in the kitchen, where you were just taking a good steak and some fried potatoes off the stove.

“Hmm… I love it when my girl smells like steak.”

He grinned and took your hands. His eyes wandered down your face and your neck, lower and lower.

“Dean, you know I don’t like it when you stare at my belly.”

You tried not to sound too harsh, but given the size you really did not feel comfortable with your body at all.

“It’s not your belly I’m staring at. I’m enjoying the sight of those big, firm, round…”

“Dean!”

He gave you a bashful smile. “Sorry but … can you blame me? You were always gorgeous, but these are just…”

“Oh shut up!”

You laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Even though you did not feel comfortable enough to enjoy some real intimacy, you loved kissing him. You felt his soft lips and his tongue playing with yours when he suddenly hesitated and pulled away from you.

“You ate the last piece of pie, didn’t you?”

You blushed a little and shrugged. “Sorry?”

“Seriously, you smell like steak and taste like pie…? Gosh I love you!” 

He hugged you as tight as it was possible under these circumstances and gave you a loving kiss on the cheek. You enjoyed him being so close to you, when you suddenly started giggling. Dean looked at your belly as he made a step back.

“Did our child just kick me in the gut?”

You laughed. “Well that’s just fair. I get kicked all the time.”

You carefully put your hands on your round belly.

“It’s starting to get uncomfortable. And … it’s busy turning into the right position.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Maybe we should stop referring to the baby as “it” don’t you think? I mean at some point Cas should finally be able to find out if it’s a girl or boy, right?”

You just smiled. “Eat your steak before it’s cold.”

The truth was, Cas had blurted out that little detail some weeks ago. You had simply decided not to tell Dean and Cas was under oath to not reveal anything.

The next week was relatively unspectacular. The most important point was, that you were able to hide your false labor from Dean. You knew it was normal when the Baby was turning and Cas confirmed that every time you talked. That morning Sam had found another case – just a milk run as Dean assumed – and you were alone in the library. Suddenly your cell phone rang. Without checking the number you picked up and suddenly heard a rough voice with a distinct British accent.

“Hello, darling.”

“Crowley? What do you want?”

Being called by Crowley was not just highly unusual but also a little weird.

“Actually I do not want anything. I merely wish to meet you and have a little chat. I am waiting outside.”

With these words he hung up. For a moment you stared at your phone. If he was just outside the bunker, why did he not come in? But your curiosity got the better of you and you just threw on a coat and climbed the stairs. That was, of course, after hiding an angel blade up your sleeve. You opened the squeaking bunker door and went through to the outside entrance. But when you opened it, you witnessed an unexpected scenery.

“What are you doing here, Crowley?”

Dean and Sam were just getting out of the car, Dean immediately confronting him, while Sam joined him silently.

“Hello boys. I merely came for a chat with Y/N.”

“And since when do you wait outside next to a black van just to have a chat?”

Dean seemed suspicious to say the least, but all three men suddenly turned towards you as they had heard the bunker door.

Dean seemed angry. “You actually leave the bunker to meet with Crowley?”

“Dean, please. I just wanted to see what he has to say. And you know me. I’m never unprepared.”

You let the angel blade slide out of your sleeve into your hand. Dean still did not seem satisfied, but Crowley smiled.

“I expected nothing less. After all, you still seem to cling to a certain mistrust despite everything we have been through.”

Sam shrugged. “Well what do you expect? Half of the time when you seemed to helped us you ended up helping yourself instead.”

Crowley just nodded slightly.

“Well, I won’t deny that. But you have to admit, we are better when we work as a team. And with the whole situation in hell, I thought it could not hurt to strengthen our fragile alliance.”

You now stood besides Dean and looked at the demon in front of you.

“So, your plan was to kidnap me to force Sam and Dean into helping you?”

There was a certain hint of disgust in your voice. But to everybody’s surprise Crowley seemed honestly offended by that accusation.

“I would never do anything like that! … Okay, the thought would have crossed my mind if our relation would still be as hostile as it once was, I will admit that. But no! It might surprise you but I actually want to offer you a deal.”

Sam scuffed. “Yeah what a surprise.”

Dean took an angel blade from his jacket and stepped slightly in front of you, ready to defend you. But Crowley just sighed.

“What is wrong with you boys? Do me a favor and let me at least make my offer before you try to kill me, alright?”

The boys waited in silence and after a moment, Crowley seemed to take that as an agreement. He went to the back of the van and opened it. Inside there was a big rectangular object, covered with cloth. Suddenly the front doors of the van opened and two demons got out. Dean immediately directed you towards the door and Sam pulled out a blade, too. But the two demons simply climbed into the back of the van and hoisted the obviously solid object out of it, onto the ground. Just as they were done and the situation became more tense than before, Crowley lazily snapped his fingers and the two demons turned into clouds of dust. Crowley just coughed a little and waved the dust away from his face.

“Excuse the mess. I prefer not to have any witnesses to this transfer.”

The dust settled.

“What is that?” Dean inquired.

Crowley just smiled, grabbed the cloth and pulled it off the object. A crib was revealed, made of cherrywood, with delicate smooth carvings all over it and a soft mattress.

“See this as a token of my appreciation and my good will. Moose, do me a favor and lift the mattress.”

You and the boys looked completely puzzled and were still obviously hesitant.

“Why?” Sam asked with a clear suspicion in his voice.

Crowley slowly became impatient. “I promise you the mattress won’t bite. Just do it for goodness sake. I still have other plans today.”

Sam stepped forward, grabbed the mattress and pulled it up. He looked at the bottom plate of the crib and gave Crowley a look of pure disbelief. Crowley however seemed pleased. 

He looked at you and Dean.

“I had a carpenter decorate the crib with a devils trap. If you look closely you will also see that the other carvings include certain protective sigils. They will help against most foul beings, demons included. I even decided against angel wardings so your precious little lapdog Castiel can do whatever he wants.”

You stepped forward, brushing away Dean’s hand trying to hold you back. You looked at the crib and inspected the carvings. You could see nothing that was even the least bit suspicious. You looked at Crowley.

“Why?”

To your surprise his smile was softer than usual and even his voice seemed less rough when he answered.

“I thought you might need a place where the little baby squirrel is protected by more than just his trigger-happy father.”

You hesitated. “Thank you.”

Crowley looked pleased, but suddenly Dean intervened.

“Y/N you can’t honestly think about keeping that!”

You gave him a stern look. “Dean, look at it. Look at the wardings. And the devil trap will prevent any demon to lay a hand on our child. Even Crowley himself!”

Sam shrugged apologetically. “To be honest Dean, I was thinking about doing something like this myself. And all the wardings… it’s the real deal.”

Dean had some trouble keeping his temper under control.

“Okay what’s the catch, Crowley. What do you want?”

“At the moment, nothing. I just want you to get into that thick skull of yours, that I might not be your enemy after all. I am sure you will find a way to repay me when the time is due.”

Dean wanted to answer, but Crowley just snapped his fingers and was gone. You went to Dean and carefully put your hand on his cheek.

“Please, let us get it inside, okay? If you do not trust it you can have Castiel check it later to see if all the wardings and sigils are working and if there might be something wrong after all. But maybe, … maybe Crowley really means well this time.”

Your soft touch made Dean relax and even though he stayed grumpy, he agreed in the end. Later that day Castiel came in to check on the baby again. When you told him the story, he was just as suspicious as Dean, but he agreed to double check everything. And in the end, under the curious eyes of you, Sam and first and foremost Dean, he confirmed that – as improbable as it seemed – Crowley had told the truth.


	4. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The due date is coming closer and closer and the tension is rising. Your nerves are on edge and Dean's fear of what is to come increases with every day. At the worst possible moment you go into labor and suddenly Dean is confronted with his biggest fear: Will the Winchester curse force him to watch the woman he loves die like so many others before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small background explanation for a certain detail is added at the end. Please read that only after reading this final chapter.

You knew there was only little time left before the baby would be born. Castiel estimated it could be two weeks maximum, probably less. The baby had turned into the ideal position and you had no chance of hiding your false labor from Dean anymore. You knew he was nervous, probably even scared, but his constant questions were just driving you up the wall. This morning, you were standing in the kitchen, searching for something to eat that would not make you sick, when your finger got caught in a cabinet door. You let out a heartfelt curse and just a second later, Dean’s head popped into the kitchen.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

You took a deep breath. “Dean … honey…” Your tone was calm but pretty icy. “Please…. please take Sam and get some groceries.”

“Yeah sure, what do you need?”

You still had not even turned around to face him.

“I don’t care honestly. Just _please_ get out of here.”

Dean seemed far from happy, but as you still did not even look at him, he decided it would be better to obey your request. He left the kitchen and you heard him call for Sam and some minutes later you heard the squeaking of the bunker door. You sat down and for a moment you just enjoyed the silence and finally decided to eat a light sandwich. Just when you were done and turned around to go over to the library and eat while reading something, you saw Cas entering the kitchen. This caught you completely off guard, so much so, that you dropped your plate and covered the floor with broken china, bread and vegetables.

“What the hell, Cas??”

“I … I didn’t mean to startle you. Dean asked me to come over to keep an eye one you.”

You carefully walked around the mess, glad that you were wearing normal shoes, and looked at Cas again.

“Dean did what?”

Cas seemed to get a little nervous if that was even possible.

“He asked me to come by and keep an eye on you to make sure you and the baby are okay.”

You felt a burning anger slowly bubbling up to the surface.

“I tell him to give me some space and he leaves just to send you in??”

You pushed Cas aside and marched into the library, cursing under your breath. When you wanted to sit down, Cas was once again right next to you.

“Are you going to follow me around all the time??”

Cas hesitated. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that Dean sent me. But he specifically told me to not let you out of sight.”

You bristled with anger and went to cross the library to get to your room.

About twenty minutes later, Dean and Sam entered the bunker again, and while Sam carried most of the groceries, Dean quickly went down the stairs to go looking for you. Much to his surprise, he saw Cas sitting in the library – alone.

“Cas, where’s Y/N? I told you to keep an eye on her!”

Cas gave him quite a dark look.

“She hit me with a book.” 

Sam chuckled in the background, but Dean just looked confused.

“She did what? What book?”

Cas stayed just as serious even though there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“It was the ‘encyclopedia of Roman deities’ if you must know.”

Sam just grinned “Told you it was a stupid idea.” and went to the kitchen.

“Cas I told you to keep an eye on her! I swear, if anything happens because you didn’t watch her, I…”

But before he could continue, Cas suddenly stood up and stared him right in the face. It was one of these moments, when you came to remember what a powerful being he actually was.

“Dean, do you really think I would let anything happen to her? You know very well that I would do anything for you. For all of you! And honestly, at the moment she is by far more threatening than you are. And if you would give her the space she requested, maybe she wouldn’t be so on edge all the time!” 

But Dean didn’t calm down.

“I don’t care if she’s on edge! I care that she’s safe!”

Suddenly Cas realized that you had entered the room.

“Oh” you said in a tone that made the temperature in the room drop. “So you don’t care… Very interesting…”

Dean flinched and turned around.

“Y/N you know that’s not what I mean.”

Without even commenting that, you came closer and handed him a note with an address about two hours from the bunker.

“You remember the scroll you gave to the professor? Well she called, she was able to identify the language and even translate it. This is where you can meet her.”

Dean seemed a little torn. “Cas can go and…”

“Dean?”

He stopped and looked at you.

“Dean, sweetheart, I swear to god, if you don’t leave within the next five minutes, I will hurt you.”

He just looked at you, unsure whether to be impressed, confused or hurt. The silence was broken by Sam, who had reappeared with a coffee, which he just put down on the table.

“Dean, just listen, okay? We’re all stressed. So let’s go and meet that professor. Cas can stay here and Y/N will be perfectly safe, okay?”

Dean just let out a grumpy sigh. “Alright, alright.”

And without further hesitation he grabbed the address and went to the stairs, closely followed by Sam who gave you a small apologetic smile.

You went to your room, but were restless, and so you spend the next thirty minutes walking over to the kitchen, the library, the kitchen again, but when you wanted to go back to your room, you were hit by a new wave of false labor. Only this time it was different. This time it was real. You did not know how, but you knew it was starting. You sat down and focused on breathing regularly to calm down. Now that you knew it was really beginning, you were suddenly feeling anxious and unprepared, even though you had been longing for this moment. You waited and did not really want to move and it seemed that time stood still. After what felt like an eternity a second wave hit you. Now you were absolutely certain. With shaky knees you got up and crossed the kitchen.

“Cas?”

He saw you and immediately jumped up.

You just nodded. “It’s starting.”

“Should I take you to the hospital?”

You shook your head. “No it has just started, we still have time. I just wished I hadn’t sent Dean away.”

Cas carefully put his arm around you to support you.

“You should lie down for a moment. Shall I call Dean? I’m sure he will come back immediately.”

“No not yet. He’s not even half way there and I don’t want him to panic. We still have time.”

With Cas help you went back to your room. While you were laying on your bed, he did not leave your side for one second, but carefully watched you and made mental notes of the time passing between the waves of labor. After a while he grabbed his cell phone.

“Cas what are you doing?”

“I’m calling Dean. He needs to know that the baby is coming.”

You just nodded. Despite the fight earlier you really wanted Dean to be here now. Cas put the phone on speaker and after a short while Sam picked up.

“Hey, Cas, what’s going on?”

Suddenly you heard the distinct change of sound when Sam also put the phone on speaker. Immediately you heard Dean’s voice.

“Is Y/N okay?”

“Yes Dean, yes she is alright. But you should come back.”

You did not hear what Dean said because another unexpected wave hit you and you could not hold back a painful groan. You heard the hint of panic in Dean’s voice.

“We’re on our way. Don’t worry okay? We’ll be there soon.”

“Alright… just … just make sure your baby is here before ours okay?”

You heard the distinct uproar of the Chevy engine as Dean kicked the pedal to the metal and instead of him it was Sam who answered.

“We will be there soon. Just hang in there an let Cas take care of everything.” 

Soon – way to soon regarding the time that had passed since the phone call – you heard hurried footsteps in the hallway and just a few moments later the door burst open. Dean nearly ran into Cas, but didn’t even look at him. Instead he was suddenly by your side and took your hand. Sam stood in the background, a little pale around the nose, and gave you a nervous smile.

“Dean I’m so glad you are back. I’m so sorry about what I said before.”

He shook his head. “Forget about it. I was an idiot. I should have…”

His sentence was cut off as you squeezed his hand as the next wave of labor hit you. Dean suddenly seemed to remember how painful and exhausting giving birth was said to be.

“Let’s get you to the hospital.”

But Cas intervened. “It’s too late, Dean. We won’t make it there in time.” He turned to Sam. “Sam, you have the list?”

“What… what list?”

“The list I made you!”

Suddenly Sam seemed to be pulled back into reality, he rummaged through his pockets and suddenly took out a crumbled piece of paper.

“Yes here it is.”

Cas nodded. “Just as we discussed. Go!”

Sam hesitated, but then he left the room. Dean looked at the door where his brother had just vanished and back at Cas. The angel was as calm as possible.

“I prepared a list of things we need in case the baby is born here. Sam knows what to do.”

Dean nodded and grabbed a chair to sit down right next to you. He constantly held your hand and did not make a sound as you squeezed it during every new wave. With time he became a little pale and did not take his eyes off of you for a single second. You felt overwhelmed by pain and fear but also happiness and gratitude. Dean saw a single tear running down your face and carefully wiped it away.

“It’s gonna be alright. Just hang in there.”

Sam came back, with water and towels and some other stuff you did not pay attention to. The waves were hitting you harder and faster and you knew it would not take long anymore. Suddenly you started to feel dizzy. You felt Dean squeeze your hand but his voice was muffled as if somebody had stuffed cotton in your ear.

“Y/N? … hey …. Hey! … Cas what’s wrong?”

You heard the panic in Dean’s voice but you could not react and your vision was getting blurry. Cas stood over you, the soft angel light streaming out of his palm. When he spoke his tone was serious and commanding.

“Sam, get him out of here.”

Neither Sam nor Dean reacted until Cas turned directly to Sam.

“NOW!”

Sam jumped up and grabbed Dean by his shoulders, but Dean refused.

“Forget it, I’m not going anywhere!”

Sam’s grip got tighter. “Come on Dean, Cas needs space.”

Dean struggled but after a moment he slowly gave in so that Sam was able to drag him out of the room. As the door closed behind him, Dean pulled out of his brother’s grip.

“Get off me!”

He was breathing hard, running his fingers through his hair, nervously pacing.

“I knew it… I knew something would go wrong…”

Sam watched his brother, feeling helpless and afraid himself. While Dean was pacing and mumbling, Sam stood rooted to the spot, silently watching the door. Suddenly he saw Dean turning towards the door and quickly got in his way.

“Sam get out of my way.”

“Dean you heard what Cas said.”

“You expect me to wait here while god knows what is wrong with Y/N?”

But Sam kept his ground. “Dean, please. I’m worried, too. I tell you what… I’ll ask Cas what is going on okay? But promise me you wait here.”

It was obvious that for a moment Dean thought about simply knocking his brother down, but in the end he made a step back. Sam seemed relieved and quickly stepped into the room. When he got back out Dean immediately felt all anger and tension leave his body and instead he was flooded by pure panic.

“Sam?”

His brother looked pale and his voice sounded shaky when he started talking.

“Cas thinks it’s an amniotic embolism. Y/N’s blood pressure dropped and she passed out. He said it’s very dangerous because it might cause a cardiac arrest or a stroke. She’s conscious again but Cas is still not sure if she’s out of the woods.”

Dean did not fight, nor yell nor say anything. He just stared at his brother in disbelief and felt his knees weakening. He leaned at the wall, his heart pounding, tears filling his eyes.

The silence in the hallway stayed unbroken and the only thing the brothers heard were your painful groans. After a while Dean sat down on the floor, his face buried in his hands, silently praying and begging for you to be safe. 

Suddenly all was quiet. Both brothers looked at each other and Dean felt like his heart had stopped. The cry of a baby suddenly ripped through the silence and even though the brothers wanted to burst into the room this very instant they both felt paralyzed. They could not say how long it took Cas to finally open the door but it felt like an eternity. Dean looked up at Cas, and saw him clean his bloody hands with a stained towel. The angel seemed emotionally exhausted but in the end he smiled.

“They are both well.”

Sam just made a step towards his brother and helped him up, stepping aside so that he could enter the room first. Your hair was messy and sweaty and your face was red and tear-stained. But despite all weakness you were alive. And so was the little baby on your chest. Dean slowly came closer, and when he sat down next to you his eyes were filled with tears. You smiled.

“Say hello to your little baby girl.”

He suddenly gave you a wide smile. “A girl?”

You nodded and he carefully reached out to touch the tiny little fingers of his daughter.

“She’s beautiful.” he whispered.

The color returned to Dean’s face and he could not stop smiling. You were so lost in his presence and in the feeling of your daughter’s movements, that you did not even realize that Cas and Sam left the room. You talked to Dean about god knows what and after a while you fell asleep.

When you woke up again, Dean was talking to Sam. When they noticed you were awake they both smiled. You turned your head to your daughter and whispered.

“Hey your uncle Sammy is here.”

Sam could not stop grinning. “She’s adorable.”

While he started to explore all the tiny details on his niece’s face and hands, Dean stood up.

“I’ll get you some water.”

When he had left the room, Sam suddenly stared at your hand.

“Is that…?”

You looked at your hand. “Oh, yeah… the ring… he gave it to me when we talked.”

Sam looked at you with big eyes. “Does that … I mean … are you engaged or something?”

You looked at the ring. “No it was just … a present. He didn’t say anything more.”

But suddenly you started wondering if this might actually be some kind of unspoken promise. You just wanted to ask Sam what he thought about it when Dean came back in with a glass of water. He carefully helped you to sit up and handed you the glass. Suddenly Sam looked at the two of you.

“You guys never told me … have you already picked a name?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah we did.”

And with the smile of a proud father he looked at his baby girl.

“Leah Charlotte Winchester.” 

Sam felt a slight sting when he heard the middle name but he understood what it meant to Dean and he smiled.

“It’s perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Leah means antilope. It's a link to Dean's other "Baby", the Impala which is also named after an antilope.


End file.
